iShip
by xXGoldie13Xx
Summary: We all know that Carly doesn't ship Creddie, but what if she shipped Seddie? BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! ONE-SHOT! This is kinda OOC, but oh well.


**A/N: Hey guys. This is a quick one shot. I hope you like it. =D It's kinda OOC, but I don't care. I like it that way. =D**

Sam Puckett and Carly Shay walked into the Groovy Smoothies. It was a regular Friday, much like any other. The Groovy Smoothies was packed with teens, happy to start their weekend. T-bo walked around, carrying a stick with oranges on it. The two bestfriends got their smoothies and sat down at a random table.

"So, your mom really bit the police officer?" Carly asked Sam.

"Yep. She bit him so hard, he had to get stitches!" Sam exclaimed. "That's why I need a place to stay, because my mom is at court right now." She nodded her head, like it was a normal thing, and in the Puckett family, it was...

"Oh, ok! You can totally stay the night... I hope your mom doesn't try to make a move on the judge again." Carly said, shuddering. She looked up, remembering the odd time when Sam's mother had asked the judge on a date in the middle of the court room.

"Ya... that was awkward." Sam said, taking a sip of her smoothie. The table became silent.

"I have to pee." Carly blurted out, standing up.

"Um... ok. Good luck?" Sam said, not sure how to respond to the sudden outburst.

"Sorry. I don't know why I said that." Carly said. She shook her head smiling, and walked away.

Sam leaned against the table, drinking her smoothie.

_BABY, BABY, BABY, OHHHH_

_LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY, NOOO_

Sam rolled her eyes at the sound of Carly's ring tone. Carly was really obsessed with that Bieber guy, Sam couldn't help but notice. Sam picked up the phone and opened the new text message.

**To: Carly**

**From: Alexis**

**I know! They r soooooo cute! It's just a shame they don't see it. =(**

Sam stared dumbly at the screen of Carly's phone. She looked toward the restrooms, and seeing that Carly wasn't coming out any time soon, began to reply.

**To: Alexis**

**From: Carly**

**I'm srry. Who were we tlking bout again?**

Sam chugged the rest of her smoothie, earing a brain freeze, as she waited for the reply. It came soon enough.

**To: Carly**

**From: Alexis**

**Well, duh! Who do we always tlk bout? **

Sam stared at the screen. She didn't know why she wanted to know who Carly was talking about so much, she just did.

**To: Alexis**

**From: Carly**

**I'm srry, I'm still confused. =(**

While waiting for a reply, Sam grabbed another smoothie, then sat down. She took the lid off, getting ready to chug it. The small phone began to play "Baby" again. Sam opened the text.

**To: Carly**

**From: Alexis**

**Sam and Freddie of corse, silly! DUH! You're like one of the biggest Seddie shippers out there!**

Carly's phone slipped from Sam's hand and into her smoothie. Carly came bouncing into the room, a small smile on her face. She looked up at Sam, and the smile vanished. "What's the matter?" She asked.

Sam stuck her hand in her smoothie and pulled out Carly's phone. "What's this!" Sam exclaimed.

Carly gasped. "It's your smoothie all over my new phone!" She exclaimed. She grabbed the phone and began to wipe it off.

"I meant the text!" Sam exclaimed.

Carly wiped the screen off, and read the text. Her eyes widened. "Oh no." She said.

"Better start talking, Shay." Sam muttered. "You're a Seddie shipper? Since when do you ship?"

Carly sat down in her chair. "I said I don't ship Creddie, I didn't say a thing about shipping Seddie." She said.

"Why would you ship me and Fredward?" Sam asked, taking a seat.

Carly looked down at her lap and smiled. Playing with the end of her skirt, she said, "Because you guys are cute together." she said.

"WHAT!" Sam exclaimed. Her face went from shock to confusion. "If you like me and Freddie together, then why did you get so mad when you found out about our kiss?" Sam asked.

"Well, I don't know. I was actually kinda happy! I was just mad that you guys didn't tell me sooner." Carly said.

Sam picked up Carly's phone. "Who's Alexis?" She asked.

"She's a Seddie shipper I met at webicon last time we went. She's actually really nice." Carly said.

"Wow." Sam muttered. She stared at her bestfriend, with shock and bewilderment.

Sam felt a hand on the back of her chair, and looked back to see Freddie standing there. "Hey guys, whacha talking about?" He said. He leaned foward and took a sip of the remaining part of Sam's smoothie.

Sam knocked the smoothie out of his hands, and watched it fly across the room. "Hey!" Freddie exclaimed. "I was only taking a sip!"

"Carly ships Seddie!" Sam exclaimed. Freddie looked at Carly wierdly.

"What?" He asked.

"Carly ships Seddie!" Sam exclaimed again.

Freddie looked from Sam to Carly to Sam to Carly. "Ew!" He exclaimed.

"I know!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well... you guys are adorable." Carly muttered.

"What?" Sam and Freddie exclaimed at the same time.

Carly giggled and pulled out her phone. She took a picture. "Seddie moment!" She exclaimed.

"Carly!" Sam and Freddie exclaimed.

"Well, come on! You guys are so cute! I know you guys don't completely hate each other!" Carly said.

"Ya, we do." Freddie exclaimed.

"No, you don't. There is at least one thing you like about each other." Carly said.

Sam looked at Freddie from the corner of her eye. Freddie did the same to Sam. "I like your smile." Freddie said, he looked down.

"I like your eyes." Sam said, looking down.

Freddie looked up. He was smiling. "Really?" He asked.

"Ya." Sam said. Freddie's smile got bigger. "Do you really like my smile?"

"Ya." Freddie said. Sam smiled.

Carly's smile was bigger than anyone's. "See! Now, can you honestaly tell me you have _never_ thought about dating each other?" Carly asked.

"Yes, I've never thought about dating Freddie." Sam said. Sam looked at Freddie.

Freddie's eyes darted from Sam to Carly. He hung his head down and pulled his back-pack in front of him as a shield. "Don't kill me!" He exclaimed.

"Wait, you've thought about dating me?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Freddie said. "Don't kill me." He whimpered.

Carly squealed. "It's a sign!" She exclaimed.

Sam turned to Freddie, and yanked the back-pack from his hand. Freddie put his hands up, shielding his face. Sam yanked the hands away from his face. She grabbed his face, between her hands.

"Please don't kill me." Freddie whimpered.

Sam placed her lips on Freddie's. Freddie's eyes widened, but closed quickly as he melted into the kiss. He pulled Sam closer to him.

While Sam and Freddie were kissing, Carly was jumping around like a lunatic. "SEDDIE LIVES!" She exclaimed, jumping on a table and throwing her hands up.

and indeed, Seddie lives... =D


End file.
